Why are we still friends?
by Caschick23
Summary: "We do almost everything that lovers do, and that's why is hard just to be friends with you"-98 degrees 'Why are we still friends."  Thought this was better then a regular synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

For this Adam is Mary and John's son.

Jimmy Novak and Mackenzie Winchester laughed as they watch their older brothers wrestle with each other. Their other siblings were cheering whatever brother on, Sam and Adam cheered Dean on while Lucifer, Gabriel, and Jimmy's twin brother, Castiel cheered their oldest brother Michael.

The Novaks and Winchesters had been best friends all their lives. Their mothers, Mary and Sara had been roommates in college and had been friends ever since.

Michael was the oldest in his family at 34, followed by Lucifer at 33, then Gabriel at 32. Castiel and Jimmy were 29, but Castiel was older by two minutes, making the Jimmy the youngest in his family.

Dean, the oldest Winchester was around the same age as Michael. Sam was 28, just graduated law school, and married his college girlfriend Jessica, who was a nurse at the hospital along with Dean's wife Lisa. Mackenzie, or Kenzi, 24, as she was often called, had just graduated from college with a history degree and was at a local museum as art restorer. Finally, there was the youngest, Adam, 19, who was a biology major with the dreams of becoming a doctor.

John and Mary Winchester were proud of all their children as were Zachariah and Sara Novak of their children.

Lisa and Jessica watched Jimmy and Kenzi lean on each other as they tried to keep one another from falling over.

"When are they finally gonna get together? So he's a little older then her, big deal! Look how cute they are together." Jessica smiled as she watched her sister in law and her best friend try and compose themselves.

"I know. You can tell he loves her by the way he looks at her." Lisa replied. She and Dean dated for a while in high school, then got back together shortly during college, so she knew Kenzie very well, as did Jess. It seemed where Kenzie was, Jimmy wasn't too far behind.

He loved the sound of her laughter. It was one of those ones that started softly and grew. He watched as she took off her glasses to wipe a few tears from her dark brown eyes, then she tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. Her laugh died down as she looked at him, still smiling before getting up to help Dean.

"Jimmy, hold my glasses, I'm going in!" She handed him her black slick rectangular frames and laughed harder when she jumped on Michael's massive back.

"So, baby bro, when you gonna ask her out?" His older brother Gabriel seemed to appear out of no where.

"What are you talking about?" Though he knew

"You and Kenzie. You guys have been flirting with another for what, four years? Since you took her to her senior prom."

"She's my best friend Gabe!"

"Who you love. Face it, you're the Harm to her Mac." (AN: For those who do not get the reference, it from JAG, its mostly about these two military officers who are partners and become best friends then they fall in love, but don't get together till the last episode, of course. I loved that show!)

"Really? That's the reference you use?"

"Yeah. You need to make your move before someone does." He got up and went to where his girlfriend, Jo, who was also Kenzie's best friend, sat.

Jimmy thought about what his brother had said as he watch Kenzie hold on for dear life while Mike tried to get her off his back. He smiled as he got up and placed her glasses by their coats.

"Hold on Kenzie! I'm coming!"

I thought I'd try my hand at Jimmy/OC story. Hope you all liked it. Feel free to free review.


	2. Crazy Dreams

"That jerk! I can not believe he did this!" Kenzie yelled in frustration as she hung up her phone. Her date Andy, had dumped her and the night before a big benefit for the museum.

"What's up Kenz?" Jo, her room mate and best friend as practically threw her cell on the table.

"Andy just dumped me! And I have to go to this thing for work tomorrow night! Ugg!" She removed her glasses to pinch the bridge of he nose.

"Why don't you call Jimmy and see if he'll go?" Jo suggested, a small smirk forming on her face. Gabe let it slip that Jimmy would do just about anything for the Kenzie.

"Jo, it's totally last minuet. He probably has better thing to do on a Friday night, then go to some boring thing at the museum."

"Just call and see." She took her phone as Jo handed it back to her. Hesitating for a few moments before she walked into her own bedroom and hit number 7 on her speed dial. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hey, Kenz, what's up?" He asked in her in his cheerful voice. She was glad she was sitting on her bed, cause had she been standing her legs would have gone out from under her. His voice had that effect on her.

"Hey Jim. Look, this totally last minuet and I understand if you already made plans, but I have this thing I need to go to tomorrow night and my date just called and bailed on me."

"You want me to go with ya? Cause I had nothing planned. I'd be glad to go with ya."

"Really?" He smiled as he heard the surprise in her voice. One thing she never knew about him is that he would do anything for her.

"Yeah. How should I dress?" He was at his closet getting ready to pull out some outfit.

"Well, how about that one black suit of yours with either that blue or that black one with gold stripes? You always look good in either one."

Kenzie slapped herself on the forehead when she realized what she said. She personally loved both ties cause they brought out the blue in his eyes. Looking up in her doorway she saw Jo making kissy faces at her. After looking for something, she threw a pillow at her friend, earning a small squeal when it hit her in the face.

"Everything ok there?" She blushed when she remembered she was still on with him.

"Yeah, Jo saw a spider and it scared her."

"O…K… So what time should I pick you up?"

"Well, I get to leave early so I guess 6:30 ish. Does that work for you? We don't need to stay long; an hour, hour and a half at the most."

"Yeah, no problem and we can stay as long as you need. You wanna do something after, like a movie or grab a cup of coffee?"

She couldn't believe he was practically asking her out. "Yeah, sure. Whatever one we do is my treat."

"No, Kenz you don't need to do that." He tried to talk her out of her offer, but knew it was pointless. If it was one thing he learned about the Winchesters, they were stubborn as hell, a trait they got from their father. Must be a former marine thing.

"Look, it's the least I can do. Thanks for this Jimmy, I owe you big time."

Jimmy held her close as she cried at the scene on 'I am Legend.' (If you've seen the movie, you know what scene I'm talking about ) He had her face in his shoulder and felt her tears wet his blue shirt, making it darker and gently rubbed her arm until she turned back to the movie.

"Sorry about that, Jimmy. That scene gets me every time." She choked out wiping a few tears away. He had to admit it was one of the things he loved most about her, how she wasn't afraid to cry at movies and would always lean on him for comfort.

"No problem, Kenz. Hey, like that song says 'I'll be your crying shoulder'. He joked as he continued to rub her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as she leaned in for a hug, which he was always glad to give.

Kenzie slightly shivered when his arms went around her. When she leaned backed and looked at his face, which was turned back to the movie, she couldn't help but wonder what it would like to kiss those perfect, yet chapped lips.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her and he was met with her lips catching his. His breath caught in his throat before he realized he was moving his lips in sync with hers. He was about to wrapped his arms around her waist when she pulled away, a apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I don't know what…" This time he cut her off by crashing his mouth to hers. They moaned at the same time as he lowered her into the couch cushions and laid on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

They pulled away breathless before he felt her hand creep under his shirt and gently stroke the planes of his chest, causing him shake with desire. He leaned down and reclaimed her mouth, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, almost begging for permission, which she granted. She moaned as he started to grind against her.

Kenzie woke with a start, covered in sweat and her nipples were peaks.

"Oh, not again. Why do I always wake up?" Running both hands over her face then through her hair. She had been having these dreams about her and Jimmy for nearly two weeks now. At first she though it was because she usually had a cup of Chamomile tea before she fell asleep. She had read some where that the tea was relaxing and help you get to sleep at night it often made you had crazy dreams. (A/N: That is actually true.)

Slowly throwing the covers off of her, she crawled out of bed and quietly headed toward the kitchen. Pashing Jo's room, she saw her roommate was still asleep.

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she went to the sink and filled her glass with water. Just as she was about to raise to glass to her lips, she felt someone kissing, nipping and licking her shoulder. Cautiously, she set the glass down, balled her right hand into a fist and turned to punch who ever was behind her only to find him catch her fist and look at her.

"Jimmy, what the hell are doing here?" She questioned as she tried to pull her hand from his grasp only have him tighten his hold and back her into the counter. She noted that her was dressed in only a pair of black boxers, while she was in her favorite purple 'Batgirl' shorts and tank top

"Payback time, baby." He grabbed her head and roughly kissed her lips and pin her body with his against the counter.

He let go of her hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck and jump up so she could wrap hr legs around his waist. He smiled as they continued to kiss all the way to her room. His hands ran up and down her back under her shirt. She moaned into his mouth as he lowered her onto her bed and laid between her legs. His lips traveled down to her neck and kissed where her pulse laid, causing her to shiver with desire.

"Jimmy, please." She begged as he continued kiss the same spot, hoping to get the same reaction.

Next thing she knew, they were both naked and he slowly began to enter her when…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound of her alarm woke her up for real this time.

"Another Jimmy sex dream there Kenze?" Jo stood in her doorway holding two cups of coffee. She walked to her friend's bed and handed her the steaming cup.

After taking a sip of the 'cup of caffeine' as her father always called it, she shook her head. "No. Two Jimmy sex dreams. First one we started making out on his couch while watching 'I am Legend,' then I woke up and went to get some water when I felt someone kissing my neck. I turn to punch him, to find Jimmy half naked standing there and he pins me to the counter and before you know it we're both naked in here" gesturing to her room.

"And you wake up just as he…?"

"Yeah. So what does your dream analyses book say about these dreams?"

Jo had been reading a lot on analyzing dreams ever since they saw 'Inception' that summer. Taking a gulp of coffee she said "What they always say girl.

"You/I wanna jump his bones" the friends say at the same time.


	3. Date Night

Jimmy knocked on the front door of Jo and Kenzie's apartment. He had gotten off work early to get ready. He worked the books for 'Novak Construction' a family business he ran with his brothers. Mike, Lucifer and Gabe all work the yard, while he and Castiel worked on paychecks, ordering materials and tools they needed and filling out all the necessary paperwork.

He was wear the black suit with the black and gold striped tie, that hung loosely around his neck, that Kenzie had requested he'd wear. 'You always look good in either one' those words she said ran through his head all day, making it difficult to concentrate on work. He was nervous and excited about spending a good few hours with her. They were rarely alone, as their siblings and friends always were with them. (A/N: Check profile picture to see what Jimmy's suit, minus the chain, looks like)

REO Speed wagon was blaring through the front door as Jo answered wearing light blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a light blue button down shirt over it.

"Hey Jimmy, Kenzie's almost ready. Come on in." She stood aside as he waked in. Jo had to admit if she wasn't with Gabe and her best friend wasn't madly in love with him, she would want to be with Jimmy. He was sweet, loyal and had the most beautiful smile that made with cobalt blue eyes stand out even more.

"So, you and Gabe hanging out tonight?" He asked sitting on the arm of the red couch in their living area.

"Yeah, he's gonna stay the night which means…"

"I gotta crash somewhere else tonight." Kenzie answer as she walked into the room carrying a gym bag with her.

Jimmy could feel his mouth water as he saw the dress she wearing. It was a simple black sleeveless cocktail dress, the hem stopped just at her knees, and her black heels made her barely 5'2 height slightly taller, so she head would rest just under his chin. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and back. He also noted she wasn't wearing her glasses. 'Must be wearing her contacts' he thought to himself.

He saw she was having trouble clasping a necklace around her neck, so he stood up and tapped her bare shoulder.

"Here. Let me help." She handed him the chain and he clasped it around her neck. It was a silver heart necklace with an angel engraved on the front. It was gift from her parents when she turned 18. Mary had this saying when they were growing up "Angels are watching over you."

"Thank Jimmy." She gave him one those smiles that made his heart slam in his chest.

"So where are you gonna stay tonight?" He asked as they started the drive to the museum.

"Probably at the house or the room above the Roadhouse. Ellen and Bill usually let me stay there when Gabe stays the night."

Ellen and Bill, Jo's parents had a few rooms above their bar 'The Roadhouse' for travelers or drunk who were too wasted to drive home. Needless to say Kenzie was like another daughter to Bill and Ellen.

"You can stay with me. You know, we can watch a movie after the museum thing. Just hang out."

"I don't know Jimmy." She wasn't sure if she really wanted him around when she had one of her dreams.

"Why? You've stayed the night before." He was referring to when they had fallen asleep on the couch watching a NCIS marathon on a Saturday; Kenzie lying on top of Jimmy's chest. He smiled at the memory.

It was right after they both had broken up their boyfriend/girlfriend. She had been dating Alistair Masters, while he was dating Amelia Knight. They later learned that Alistair was cheating on Kenzie with Lilith Daemon while Amelia was seeing his best friend Roger behind his back nearly two years ago. Needless to say the two leaned on one another during that time. (A/N 2: To anyone who watches NCIS, Misha Collins made an appearance on episode 3 of season 4. I won't give too much away, but holy hell he was hot!)

"Really Jimmy, it's cool."

"Please? When was the last time you and I really hung out?" He gave her the 'puppy dog' look he learned from Sam. She could never resist the way he stuck bottom lip over his top one, looked at her with his big blue eyes and made a whimpering sound.

"OK! But I pick the movie and you can't groan or complain!" She gave in and balled up her fist for him to fist bump. They never shook on deals they made, they always fist bumped.

"Deal." He smiled as he bumped their knuckles together.

The radio was the only sound between as they drove.

"Kenzie! You came!" One of Kenzie's friends, Madison, came running up at her and nearly tackled her.

"Hey Madison. Where's Gordon?" She smiled as she hugged her friend and co-worker.

"Right here. Hey Mackenzie." Gordon Walker, Madison's fiancée came up carrying two glasses of wine, giving one to Madison as he hugged Kenzie. "Who's your friend?" He gestured to Jimmy.

"Guys, this is Jimmy Novak. He's my best friend and agreed to let me drag him to this thing. Jimmy, this Madison Lycan and her fiancée Gordon Walker. (A/N 3: I thought it would be funny to put a werewolf and crazy hunter together.)

"Nice to finally meet you Jimmy! I swear if Kenzie isn't talking about her brothers she's talking what crazy antics the Novak's are pulling." She knowing smiled as Kenzie glared at her.

"Yeah well, we both grew up with all brothers so what crazy things don't happen." He slipped his arm around Kenzie and smiled. Even before he fell in love with her, he was always wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into hugs. Now that he had his arm around her he could smell her Sweet Pea perfume.

"Miss Winchester!" A new voice joined the group. It was Mr. Crowley, Kenzie and Madison's boss. He was slight pudgy British man, but was very kind and fair to all his workers. Right beside him was his partner Uriel, a large black man who at times was stern but also one the funniest men Kenzie had ever met. (A/N 4: Kinda going with the "Uriel's the funniest angle in the garrison" quote Castiel says.)

"Mr. Crowley! Mr. Uriel! Great turn out this year!"

"Well it is mostly thanks to you and Madison for fixing the Anubis jar from Egypt." Mr. Uriel's voice boomed with pride.

"Madison's did the cleaning, I just translated some of the hieroglyphs." Kenzie modestly said. She never took credit for things she did. She always gave it to someone else.

"Still, excellent work to both of you."

"Where did you learn to decipher hieroglyphs?" Jimmy asked as they parked the car at grocery store to pick up some junk food.

"I watched all the 'Mummy' movies like 800 times. Guess I just pick it up." She shrugged, trying to hide the fact she was shivering, but he saw it. He slipped his suit jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders, almost laughing as it was at two sizes too big on her.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm short. Not my fault I didn't get Sam's sasquatch height!" She joked at him attempt to not laugh.

"Hey, I like your height. Just means I can do this." He wrapped her in a full hug and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Ok, enough of the chick flick moments. Lets get some stuff for the movie." She used one Dean's favorite quotes and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

Jimmy looked at her in shock as she nearly fell off the couch laughing so hard when the director blew up after stepping on a land mine. She had chosen 'Tropic Thunder' and he had to admit it was one of his favorite movies too.

"How in the world is that funny? The guy blew up like a can of tomato soup!"

"Yeah, I know I'm a sick bitch, but you gotta remember I also enjoy watch shows like 'Criminal Minds' and documentaries on serial killers." She finally composted herself and sat up.

When they had gotten back to his and Gabe's loft, they both changed into their Pajamas. He was in light blue shirt and grey sweat pants, while she wore on her dad's old USMC shirts that went to her knees with green sweat pants. She taken her contact lenses out and replaced them with her glasses and pulled her back into a pony tail. They were sharing Twizzlers and dark chocolate M&Ms and drinking their own glasses of sprite.

She scooted closer to him so she could lean against his side for the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled to Tom Cruise's dancing, the two had fallen asleep with Jimmy's arm around her shoulders and her leaning again his side with her left hand on his chest, which was in a small fist, grasping some material of his shirt.

A car back firing outside caused them to jump apart and slowly wake up.

"Are we ever gonna finish watching something before we zone out?" Kenzie joked as she began to clean up their wrappers while Jimmy turned off the DVD player and the T.V.

"Maybe we should stop getting comfy on the couch."

"Well it is a comfy couch. Which is a good thing since that's where I'm crashing."

"No you're not. You take my bed and I'll take the couch." He said as he helped clean up.

"Jimmy, you're too big to fit on that thing. I can fall asleep just about anywhere."

"Good, that means you have no problem taking the bed."

"I'm not taking your bed!" She stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ok, we'll flip for it." He grabbed a quarter off one of the coffee tables.

"Ok then Harvey Dent, heads you take the bed, tails I take it." She joked as he flipped it in the air. The two watched as it hit the floor and rolled under the under the couch. They both got on their knees to look for it when they bonked heads with a loud _crack!_

"Oh man that smarts! Kenze you okay?" He asked as they both rubbed the sore spot on their heads.

"Yeah I'm okay, but holy crap dud! You got a freakin adamantium skull or something?"

"Maybe. Well I guess this means we both take the bed since we can't reach the damn thing."

"Guess that works, just don't hug the covers bub." She playfully poked him the chest before heading to the bathroom to wash her face while he went and lock the front door and turned off all the lights.

He was under the covers when she walked into his bedroom. The paint was a dusty blue with wooden dresser and matching headboard for his queen size mattress. The sheets were white blue stripes and a navy blue comforter. He notice her looking around and saw the amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Something tells me you like the color blue." She slipped under the covers to lie down beside him.

"Well I could say the same thing about you and green or red" He teased back as she turned on her side to face him.

"Whatever man. I'll see ya in the A.M." She turned onto her stomach and face the opposite wall. "Night Jimmy. Thanks for tonight." He heard her mumble.

"Night Kenzie. It was no problem." He softly said back biting back the 'I love you' he had wanted to say since he picked her up earlier. He gently moved close to her and smelled her perfume one last time before softly kissing her cheek as she slept. Moving back to lay on his side facing her he drifted to sleep just as she turned so she was facing him.


	4. Flashbacks within a dream

I forgot to mention this in the first few chapters; I only own Mackenzie and the made up last names for certain characters. I mentioned 'Tropic Thunder' cause I just thought that would a movie the two would love. If you haven't already seen it, I highly recommend it, but be warned: Major swearing, violence and sexual references.

_**Jimmy's dream:**_

_He waited patiently in the Winchester living room with John, Dean, Sam, Adam, Ash, Jo's date, Brady, his brothers and father ,and Bill Harvell. He was his tux with a lilac tie with matching corsage. All the women were upstairs helping the girls get ready. _

_Kenzie's boyfriend Jake had broken up with her about two weeks before her senior prom and their mother's thought it would a good idea for Jimmy to take her. He was happy to do this for a friend, especially since he had just ended his relationship with Meg Masters, Alistair's older sister. (A/N: Ash is not Jo's date. I am gonna mention it later but he is her cousin. Brady is her date for prom)_

"_Okay everyone here they come!" Mary announced as she, Sarah, Jess, Lisa, and Ellen walked down the stairs. Jo walked first. Her hair was pulled into a fancy bun and her dress holster style and deep shade of red. Next was Cassie, Ash's date who had done nothing to her naturally curly hair and was wearing a Champaign colored dress that was strapless. Finally Kenzie came down very slowly, still not used to wearing heels. Her long brown hair was parted and curled slightly in a way that it went well with hr lilac dress that flows to her feet and the straps crossed against her chest and back. All the girls had light makeup on._

_Everyone stood with their date for group and individual photos. The Winchesters and Novak's taking the mos. Jimmy was surprised no went blind from flashes goin off every second. He had to admit Kenzie look gorgeous and the way she smiled when she walked toward him. She ended up tripping slightly and he caught her in his arms._

"_Hey Jim! Hands off the baby sister !" Dean joked while Sam rolled his eyes._

"_Shut up Dean!" Everyone said at once._

_The dance was held at a hotel and music blared out of the ball room. The theme was 'heaven and hell.' A mixture of white, blue and red lights flashed in tune with the music._

"_Well, this was fun! Can we go now?" Kenzie asked about a minute after the walked into the room._

"_No way girl! You are dancing with girls so lets go!" Cassie dragged her away from Jimmy and the guys as she and Jo went toward the dance floor. She flashed a 'help me' look to Jimmy and Ash, hoping her best friends would help._

"_Here's what you do; you save her during the next slow song." Ash explained to Jimmy. He, Jo, Cassie were already trying to set them up._

"_Ok here's a request from Brady to Jo." The DJ announced over the microphone. Jimmy took Ash's advice and walked to Mackenzie and gently tapped her on the shoulder _

"_May I have this dance?" He held his hand out like a gentlemen._

"_Yes sir you may." She giggled as she took his hand. _

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. 

_He placed both hands on her waist while she looped hers around his neck and the two gently swayed to the music, not seeing the smiles from their friends or the looks of pure jealously many girls were giving Kenzie; being there with a Novak, who were known for their gorgeous looks. _

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

( .com/r/reo+speedwagon/#share)

"_That wasn't awkward at all, right?" Kenzie joked as Jimmy walked her to her front door after the dance. His jacket was draped over her shoulders._

"_Not at all. Is this?" He leaned forward and touched his lips against hers…_

That was when he woke up. He looked and found the object that blessed his dreams every night lying curled up against him. Her head on his shoulder, one leg tangled with his and hand resting over his heart. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close against him. Using his left hand, he gently stroked her hair that had fallen out of her pony table during the night.

_Why can't I wake up to this every morning? _He thought to himself as he felt her stir. She seemed to move closer to him, if that was even possible.

Her eyes opened and he swore he got lost in a sea of dark chocolate. "Morning Jimmy. How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Great. By the way did you know you are really warm." She giggled as snuggled closer.

He was having trouble controlling his breathing and other reactions she was making him feel.

She felt something embedding itself into her thigh. Growing up with all brothers she knew what often happened to guys in the morning or if they were having _really _good dreams. But she still secretly wished it was her that caused it.

"What do you wan for breakfast? We got cereal, toast, pop tarts, and I think we got some bagels around here too." He was looking through the cupboards while the coffee brewed.

"Coffee's fine Jim. I'm having lunch with Madison, her cousin Ruby and some other girls to help with wedding invitations."

"How did they meet anyway? Madison seemed so…"

"Bubbly and Gordon a hit of a hard ass?"

"Yeah."

"Well Gordon joined the Army right our out high school and was stationed in Lawrence. He came into museum one day while Madison and I were working on our internships and it was love at first sight for them. They talked almost every day up till the day he was deployed to Iraq, but they stayed in contact and when he came back he asked her. That was about two and half years ago now."

"Wow. Two and half year engagement! I don't think I could that."

"Why? Don't you want to plan the perfect wedding?"

"Perks of being a reverends son. He can perform the ceremony anywhere. Plus, when I find the right girl I know I wanna stat my life with her right away." _I hope she doesn't catch that I'm talking about her._

"I guess I would some time to plan. I do know I would all you guys involved. After all, most of you guys are practically brothers to me."

"Most?"

"What?" She looked up from her coffee mug she had just poured into a mug which, ironically, was a picture of her and Jimmy when they were dressed up for a Halloween party at the church. She had been Alice from the 'Resident Evil' movies while he had dressed as a Ghostbusters with his brothers. (A/N: I know there are originally four Ghostbusters, but I can see all the brothers dressing in that).

"You said "most of you guys" were practically brothers to you. Who are you referring to?" He slowly moved toward her until her was inches away from her. The two looked at one another and slowly leaned to kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them.

I know I am cruel, but I can't have them kiss just yet! There has to a few things before they finally kiss/sleep with each other. Go ahead and call be a bleep! but I been planning some chapters for quite a while now.


	5. There for you

Jimmy proves his loyalty to Kenzie in this chapter as and a face comes into play and a secret she's been hiding to him comes out, (but not the one you all hope)

Kenzie ran her hand through her hair as she set her bag on her bed. The knock at the door had been Becky, Jimmy's next door neighbor who was practically stalking him. She would watch him as he left for work and when he came home, she went through their garbage to get stuff he may have touched and she tried to get him to read this book series called 'Supernatural' which was ironically written her cousin Chuck or Carver Edlund as his pen name was. The series was about these brothers who went around the country and hunted things that go bump in the night. Chuck always gave her advance copy of the next book.

She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had they not been interrupted. Would they have kissed? Would go further then that? But that main one on her mind, as it always was, would it change their friendship?

One reason why she never told Jimmy her feelings for was not only cause she was afraid he didn't feel the same but also that it would ruin the friendship they had or if they get together and suddenly brake up then their family and friends would have to pick sides.

All this thinking made her lose track of time and she saw she had a little over an hour before she was suppose to meet Madison. She reluctantly pushed thoughts of Jimmy out of her mind and grabbed a clean change of cloths before heading to the shower.

"You almost WHAT!" Gabe yelled after his brother told him when he came home to find Jimmy on the couch looking he was beating himself up.

"I almost kissed Kenzie, but Becky interrupted."

"Wait, I'm still reeling. What happened?"

"I asked her how her friend Madison and her fiancée Gordon got together and then like an idiot I said when I found the right girl I wanted to marry her right away and we just sort of leaned into each other." He fell against the couch cushions and ran a hand through this thick dark hair. "What am I gonna do man?"

"I say the next time you see her you push her against something and ravish her, but that's just me."

"This is way I don't ask for your advice."

"I am not jumping his bones!" Kenzie yelled after Jo told what she do after explaining the situation her roommate.

"Kenzie I love you like a sister, but this 'I'm in love with my best friend' is really getting tiring. You need to tell him to tell him how you feel!"

She was about to say something when her phone chimed telling her she had a text message. She flipped open it open and her expression changed from frustration to horror.

"Kenzie? What is it?" Jo's faced Kenzie's when she saw the message 'HE'S OUT!"

Gabe drove like mad man toward the girl's apartment with Jimmy hanging on for dear life to the 'oh shit bar' on the dash board. They had gotten a call from a frantic Jo asking them to come over as soon as possible.

Jimmy didn't even wait for Gabe to fully stop the car before jumping out and running up the stairs three at a time till he got to the apartment. There were cops all over the place. He spotted Gordon and another man talking to Kenzie, who was shaking in terror and biting her finger nails.

"KENZIE!" He yelled as he ran to her.

"JIMMY!" She cried as he threw his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" The man with Gordon asked

"It's ok Vic. This is Jimmy Novak and his brother Gabriel. Gabe is Jo's boyfriend."

"And he is Miss Winchester's?"

"No, they are close." Gordon explained as he saw how the two clung to each other. _Maddy was right. They do love each other. _He thought to himself. "Guys this is Victor Hendrickson, my partner with the FBI"

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as he led Kenzie to sit on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do either of you know Alistair Masters?" Victor asked the brothers.

"Yeah he dated Kenzie about a year ago, but they broke up cause he was cheating on her." Jimmy answered, noting how Kenzie's head was bent in shame.

"I'm afraid that's not the whole story. You see Mr. Novak, Alistair Masters was arrested on Attempted Rape charges around the time he and Miss Winchester broke up. He recently escaped police custody and we need to get her to a safe house."

"Wait! You really think he's stupid enough to go after Kenzie?" Gabe questioned as he held Jo.

"Seeing as she's the one who accused him and has a restraining order on him, yes we do." Victor explained. He and Gordon worked for the FBI field office in Lawrence, Kansas. Their orders were to protect Mackenzie Winchester until Alistair's trial so she could testify. They were also ordered to have units protect her family and friends until the trial.

"What?" Jimmy looked at Kenzie in disbelief. "Kenzie, you never told me that." He had to admit he was really hurt by this. He thought she could tell him anything.

"No one but the family and Miss Harvell's family knew this Mr. Novak. The FBI thought this was a need to know basis's."

"It's something I'm not proud of Jimmy. I didn't want you to know cause I didn't want you to think less of me." Kenzie was trying to keep her tears back as she explained her reason's. She was surprised when he pulled her into another tight hug and said to the agents "I'm staying with her."

"Fridge is fully stocked, help your self. There's movies and books on the shelves in the living room. Your bedroom's upstairs, Miss Winchester. Mr. Novak feel free to chose whatever room. Out agents aren't picky." Agent Pamela Barnes gave a small tour of the house.

"Is it okay if I stay with Kenzie in her room?" Jimmy questioned as he carried their bags during the tour of the safe house. It was a simple two story house with a spacious living room, kitchen and dinning room with three rooms upstairs.

"Shouldn't be a problem. The couch upstairs pulls out into a bed. Excuse me, but I meet to see how Ash is doing with surveillance."

Ash had joined the FBI two weeks after graduating from MIT. He mostly worked in cyber crimes, but he requested to be part of the surveillance team for the case. He had been best friends with Jo and Kenzie all through school as well as Jo's cousin

"Make yourselves at home." Pamela left the two standing in the living room as she left.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked rubbing Kenzie's arm as she leaned on his shoulder. He felt her nod. "Let's get settled." He led the two upstairs and they chose the first room they could find, which happened to be the Master suit. The room had a giant closet, so he just put their bags in there for now, it's own bathroom with a large claw tub and shower head. Jimmy noted the sofa that Pamela had mentioned so he gestured to it saying "I'll take the sofa." He turned and saw her sitting on the bed, fiddling with her necklace. He moved beside her and rubbed her back "hey, you okay?"

He was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled to himself and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry to put you and the families through this Jimmy."

"Kenze. All that matters is that you're safe, okay?" He wiped a few tears that trailed down her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You are not to blame for any of this."

The two hopeful lovers continued to look at one another when a knock interrupted them, again.

Officer Rufus Turner was making rounds around the house with Agent Barnes, while Jimmy and Kenzie watched one of the box seasons of CSI inside.

"Boy must really love her to have leave her side all day." Rufus said as they circled the house.

"You don't have to physic to see that. Poor girl completely blames herself for all this."

"Not her fault her ex is a lunatic."

Jimmy had Kenzie curled into his chest as the laid on the couch covered with a light blue blanket. She was wearing one of her brother's old shirts and a pair of girl boxer shorts. Her glasses rested on one of the coffee tables. She had fallen asleep about half way through the episode they were watching. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and dark blue t-shirt. Deciding it was time to turn in, he turned off the TV just as Grissom had found out who the killer was. He gently shook her shoulder to try and wake her but failed. He decided to just pick her up, blanket and all and carry her to bed.

Rufus came inside just as he was heading toward the stairs.

"I'll close up down here. You get her to bed."

"Night Rufus. Thanks" He went up the stairs with his best friend asleep in his arms. Nudging the door open with his elbow he was glad they left a small lamp on so he could easily navigate where the bed was and he laid her on top the covers and covered her with the blanket from down stairs. As he went to get his bed ready for the night he barely heard her say "Jimmy? Will you please stay with me tonight?"

He could barely breath, let alone move.

_Can I really just lay there and want to make love to her? Last night was difficult enough _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, let me just wash my face real quick." He said softy then headed toward the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked at his reflection, still thinking to himself _She needs you right now and that's what you gonna be. There for her until this whole thing is over and then you'll tell her how you feel._

He ran a damp hand through his thick dark hair and turned off the bathroom light. He saw when he returned to the room she was laying under the covers and lying on her side. He slipped under the covers and carefully wrapped his left arm around her waist pulled her back to his chest, her soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

I was tempted to stop at the 'Jimmy/Kenzie' moment in the bedroom when the knock interrupted but decided to keep going. I really wanted to have Kenzie go through a bad relationship, which makes Jimmy want to be by her side even more through all this. What's in store for the next chapter?

Did anyone catch the comment that Pamela made with 'you don't need to be psychic to see they love each other?' I thought that was funny. Spoiler alert: Joshua and Raphael will make an appearance and Raph won't be a douche bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat in 'The Roadhouse,' under the watchful eye of at least a dozen FBI agents in street cloths, trying to blend in with the crowd. John and Mary sat in large circular booth with Zachariah and Sarah and Bobby and Karen Singer. Bobby was like an uncle to the entire group. He owned a salvage yard and often got Dean a good deal on parts he needed for garage. The eight children all sat at the bar. Bill and Ellen had closed the bar for the day so they all could meet for a much needed drink.

"I hope they're ok." Sarah Novak said earning a pat on the hand from John and Mary while her husband kissed her temple.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm sure as long as they stick together they'll be alright." Mary said.

"And it would take an act of God to get Jimmy to leave her side." Zach said knowing it was true.

"Well no offense to Jimmy, but hopefully this ordeal will encourage him to get his head out of his ass and finally be with my little girl, cause let's face it he's the only guy I approved of from the get go." John said earning an "AMEN!" from everyone in the bar, including Bill and Ellen.

BACK THE SAFE HOUSE:

Rufus, Gordon and Victor thought it would be a good idea to teach Jimmy and Kenzie a few self defense moves. Pamela immediately volunteered to cover Jimmy. In the near week she had been protecting them, she had grow attracted to the man and hope she could lure him away from Mackenzie.

Gordon had put Kenzie in headlock and instructed her to hit him in the abdomen with her elbow as hard as she could. She did as she was told only she add it by flipping Gordon over her shoulder and sending him to the ground. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? My dad was in the Marines and I got two older brothers and then there's Jimmy's brothers!"

"She's right. Ever since we were kids the guys taught her a few moves. Especially Mike. He was more protective of then Dean." Jimmy had no choice but to back her up on the statement. Mike, Lucifer and Gabe had been just as protective of Kenzie and Adam as Sam and Dean had growing up. Even Cas, who was more liking to try and talk you out of a situation then fight, would get in the occasional scuffle.

Later that day it started to shower outside, causing everyone to find ways to entertain themselves inside. Jimmy notice Kenzie rolling her neck and shoulders trying to loosen the stiff muscles from their work out earlier. Moving from his spot in the doorway he sat behind her on the couch, flexing his fingers and writs. He gently began working at the muscles in her shoulders first which caused a groan to escape her mouth.

"GOD Jimmy! You have got some magic hands there." Lowering her head so he could dig deeper at the knots.

"Thanks. Always been good with my hands."

"Yeah I remember that time you went to your cousin Balthazar's place that one summer and studied carpentry. You know mom still has that chest you made her?" She groaned again when he hit the main knot she had tried to work out herself.

"You are really tense you know that Kenz."

"You can say that again."

She had to admit she loved how even with calloused fingers working the muscles in her neck, he was touching her with such tenderness. Closing her eyes she thought back to the dream she had a few nights ago, where they almost made love.

"Hey Jimmy?" She open her eyes instantly regretting him stopping his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking by me through all this. You make this whole situation a little easier to deal with." Leaning back against his chest she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Well, you know I very well can't you let and Ash be along together. You guys have one argument about the Kennedy assassination and then the CSIs show up and someone has to explain to Jo why her best friend killed her cousin."

"Knowing Jo she'll say 'he had it coming officers" she joked back as he laughed and kissed the back of her head.

The phone rang loudly causing them to break apart as Rufus quickly walked into the room and answered on the third ring.

"Agent Turner. WHAT! Well what's his condition? Understood. Yes sir" He quietly hung up and sadly turned toward them. "Andy Gallagher was found nearly beaten to death this morning, He's in the ICU."

Kenzie felt her whole body shake as she entered a state of shock. Luckily Jimmy instantly had his arms around her as her knees gave out from under her.. He held her close as Rufus explain "This explains a theory our BAU guys came up with that Alistair will go after those who you were or are associated with Kenzie."

"But Andy broke up with me not too long ago and Jake died in Afghanistan nearly three years ago." She explained between deep breaths and Jimmy's hand running up and down her spine.

"Andy getting hurt could be punishment for hurting you. We learned that with people like Alistair pain is how he shows affection. He's basically saying he still loves you and wants to hurt those who may have hurt you back.

Now I know this will be difficult, but we need both of you to make a list of people you're close to, other then the ones we're already protecting, so we can alert the authorities." Rufus continued to explain.

It took the two nearly an hour for each of them to make up a list of friends who may be in danger. Both comforted each other by holding the one's hand.

Kenzie at one point asked to speak to Rufus in private.

"Rufus. If he found us, would he hurt Jimmy?"

"There is a possibility. Why do you ask?"

"Because this one time when we were intimate I called him 'Jimmy' and he bruised my ribs up pretty good and tried to assault me. That's when I called Gordon and asked for a restraining order and filed charges. He later learned that I wasn't the only one who turned him. Do you guys think you could teach one of us to fire a gun? I would feel better if at least one of us knew how to handle a firearm."

"I'll have to check with Hendrickson, but it shouldn't be a problem. Let's get back to your boy before he comes looking for ya."

The rest of the afternoon we spent with Rufus, Ash, Pamela, Jimmy and Kenzie working on a puzzle with a picture of horses in a field. Ash was working on finding all the edges, while the other sorted out the greens from the black horses.

Jimmy felt someone's foot stroking his leg. Hoping he looked at Kenzie, but she was lost in sorting pieces with Rufus. He nervously glanced at Pamela who was smiling at him seductively. She had been trying to make passes at him all day, but he shrugged her off. Now she was making him uncomfortable so he excused himself form the table and stepped outside to stand on the porch.

He heard the door behind him swing open and without even looking he started to talk

"Look Agent Barnes I'm flattered but.." he turned at that moment and saw it was Kenzie standing in the door way. Before he could say another word she turned and ran back into the house and up to her room shutting and locking the door. Jimmy was right behind her the whole way calling her name.

"Kenzie please open the door so I can explain." He called from the other side leaning his forehead against the wood.

"Jimmy I could care less if you wanna fuck Pamela! It's not like we're together!" She yelled back.

"How can you even think that? Kenzie why do you think I'm here? Why I haven't left your side since we've been here? Why I wanted you to stay with me that one night?"

"I don't know why you're here Jimmy and same answer to the second as for that night, I don't know, you didn't want some drunk at the 'Roadhouse' to some into my room and try to sleep with me?"

"Mackenzie, please open the door." He pleaded struggling with if this was the best time to tell her why he was doing all this." The door opened and reveled his best friend in tears.

"Give me one good answer why I should listen to this?"

"I don't want Pamela. I WANT YOU!"

I'm sorry I had Pamela be a bit of an 'attempted man stealing bitch' but I have to admit I love those moments of mistaken information. I really wanted both of them to go through something as for Jimmy admission I kinda just thought of that to add some possible tension between them for the next chapter.

Hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday (if you celebrate Easter.)


	7. Truths Out

Jimmy woke up with stiffness in his neck. He fell asleep on the downstairs couch after he had blabbed his feelings to Kenzie. All night his dreams were plagued with memories of their time together, including the summer she had fallen off the roof while helping her father and brothers fix a few loose tiles and broke her collar bone. He went over everyday with books and movies on every historic event from the civil war to the end of WWII.

He'd never forget the look in her eyes just before she shut the door again. Her mouth hung open and her dark brown eyes were wide with shock. He moved his neck around trying to loosen his muscles when Pamela walked in wearing tight jeans and black low cut tank top with 'The Ramons' printed on the front.

"Want me to work those out for ya?" He couldn't believe she wasn't getting the idea. That after he ignored all her advancements, she was still trying to get into his pants.

"Look Pamela. I'm sorry to put it this way but back the hell off! In case you didn't hear me last night, I don't want to be with you."

"Well it seems that Mackenzie doesn't want you. Why are torturing yourself with his Jimmy? She doesn't deserve you. Look at all her relationships. They all ended when they only lasted what, barley a year?"

"You don't know a thing about her. So don't talk about her like that." He growled.

Kenzie woke up cold in bed. She missed waking up next to Jimmy as she had every morning. Tears fell out as she wished she had handle his news better. He wanted her. He didn't want Pamela, who was by far prettier then her.

The reason she walked away last night is cause she was afraid. Her previous relationship with Alistair was not only because he would hit her when they were together, but also he made he feel like she was nothing, saying no one would ever love her and Andi would try and pull a Jedi mind trick to get her sleep with him.

Only Jake ended their relationship on good terms. He joined the Army about a week after he turned 18 for money for his mother and sister. He didn't want Kenzie to put her whole life on hold waiting for him. They remained good friends until his death.

Which made her think back to Jimmy. He had been there when Jo, Cassie, Ash, and her received news of his death. He immediately took her in his arms as she cried. He was the one who came over everyday one summer for two months when she broke her collar bone, bringing her history books and movies they watched as they laid on her bed. He was also the first one she called when the family dog Rumsfield died in his sleep.

He had, in a sense, showed his devotion to her for years and it took her this long realize he loved her and deserved to know how she felt. Climbing out of bed she walked down the stair hearing Jimmy defend her when Pamela bad mouthed her.

Jimmy watch as Kenzie walked right into the room and tapped Pamela on the shoulder. Once she turned around, she got a right hook to the eye and went down like a sack of potatoes. Rufus and Ash rushed in and saw and unconscious Pamela lying on the floor and Kenzie shaking her sore hand and looked at Jimmy.

"I'm ready to talk when you are. Just let me change." She earned a nod and quietly went back upstairs only to hear him follow her. She turned just few steps up and bumped right into him. "Any reason why you're following me?"

"My bag's upstairs. I'd rather not talk to ya wear yesterday cloths." He explained.

"Right. Sorry." Knowingly nodding and turned to continue walking when his hand on her waist stopped and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed not waking up and you being the first thing I see." He mumbled into her hair.

"Me too. I'll explain why I reacted the way I did." The two release each other and went to their room to change; Kenzie in the bathroom while he changed in the room itself.

She was walking out just as he was slipping on a grey t- shirt and she felt her knees go weak at the sight of him shirtless. He had the perfect toned torso without a speck of hair on his chest. He didn't have rock hard abs, but you could definitely see some muscle there. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she had seen him shirtless plenty of times before, but now that they were alone and he had more or less proclaimed his love for her, things between them were different. They could never really go back to the way things were before.

"Kenzie? You okay?" his voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something." He was leaving the top few buttons undone, showing off a little bit of his naturally tanned skin.

"Well there's a light shower outside so I guess we better take these." He held up his favorite 'Marvin the Martian hoodie' while handing her her zip up batman hoodie. Their fingers lightly touched as she took the garment from his hand. (A/N: I saw a photo of Misha wearing a 'Marvin the Martian and couldn't help myself!)

It took all his strength to not take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He honestly didn't want to go outside to talk. He wanted to carry her to the bed, lay beside her before engaging in a full make out session, climb on top of her to see what she felt like underneath him.

He watched as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her hoodie, wishing that it was his neck those beautifully toned arms were wrapping themselves around.

They quietly slipped out side as Pamela was coming to. Gordon looked pissed as he had just been informed of Pamela's actions.

"You're lucky it's just a black eye Barnes. Had their brother's heard ya, well it wouldn't matter if you're a women or not cause you have your ass kicked."

The two friends walked in silence along the path by the house. Ash was no more then 15 ft behind them, far enough to give them space but close enough to protect them as well. He wanted his two friends to be together. In all the years he had known them, they never had a 'brother/sister relationship.' They would always be hanging off one another laughing or whispering stuff to one another. The age gap between never seemed to bother them.

He had to admit in high school he had a slight crush on Mackenzie. She was the type of girl all guys would love to go with. She hated chick flicks, unless it had Sandra Bullock, preferring violent movies, never worried about what she ate, and loved to go to sporting events, especially her dad's softball games.

"So are we just gonna walk around with out hands in our pockets, or are we actually gonna talk about last night?" She leaned against a tree trunk, crossing her arms under the yellow and black Batman logo.

"Guess I'm trying to find the right words without sounding like an idiot." He shoved his hands through his hair and kick a damp clamp of dirt. "Man! This is not how I wanted this to happen!"

"Jimmy, it's ok." She tried to comfort him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not! Kenzie, I love you. I have for so long that I've lost track of the years.

I have dreams almost every night of being with you, and I don't mean us just hanging out! I'm talking about I am so deep inside you that when I wake up I can still smell that sweet pea soap you always use, I can taste that 'Juicy Fruit' lip balm you like, but mostly I still feel you all around me.

I see us as a family with a bunch of kids and we still make love every night." At this point he gently grabbed her for arms and pinned against the tree she had been leaning against.

"I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you. The sound of your voice or laugh makes even the crappiest day I've ever had instantly better. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and last thing I think of before I fall asleep."

He looked at her face and winced inside. She was biting her lower lip, which she only did when she was trying not to cry. Her eyes avoiding looking at him a few tears spilled out.

"I just one question for you."

"What?"

"Why did you have to wait until my psycho ex boy-friend is after me to admit all this to me? You have the worst timing Novak!"

"What?" He was really confused, especially now that she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry Jimmy. Really I am. I'm laughing about the situation." She had to take a deep breath before speaking again. "Jimmy. I love you too. Unlike you, I know how long I've loved you. About eight years now."

"You mean that one summer?"

"Yeah. Even during the hottest days that summer, when everyone was going to the pool or beach, you came over everyday and kept me company in my sauna of a room."

"Why did you tell me?" He gently stoked her jaw with fingers.

"I was scared that you didn't feel the same or it ruin our friendship. You're my best friend Jimmy and I don't want to lose you."

"Kenzie. I promise you will never lose me." He gently took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He moved forward so their foreheads touched. Their lips were barely touching as he tilted his head one way while she tilted the other. They had briefly touched when:

"Ahem!" Ash cleared his throat.

I know I promised an update weeks ago, but my sister was having computer problems which made my dad, younger sister and I have to spend an entire Saturday with her, my dad had to go to the hospital for having trouble breathing from a bad cold, Mother's Day and work. Plus I really wanted this to the chapter when everything comes out.

I hope the next chapter won't take as long.


	8. Chapter 8

I mostly had Ash in mind to ruin the tender moment cause lately he's been a bad guy in the shows where he's made a guest appearance, like NCIS, Criminal Minds and CSI. What I wanna know is; when is Misha gonna join the club of 'those who have been on Criminal Minds have also been on Supernatural:' There's Joshua, Jess, Ash, Lucifer, Samuel, Meg, and that one hunter friend that Gordon killed when he was a vampire. He played a serial killer in 'Karla' and he's never been in an episode!

"Ahem!" Ash regretted interrupting them but he got word from Victor that not only was Pamela leaving the detail, but that he wanted to teach the pair to shoot a gun.

Jimmy couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as he dropped his forehead to Kenzie's shoulder.

"Am I ever gonna be able to kiss you?" He whispered as she stroked his temple.

"Maybe later when we're back in our room." She smiled as he looked back her. "But right now I'm gonna kick Ash's ass!" She laughed as he reluctantly removed his arms from around her and watched as she stepped toward Ash yelling.

"Ash! You mullet wearing freak wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Don't blame me! Blame Gordon and Vic!"

"You're the one who interrupted, so the blame falls on you!" He couldn't help but laugh as she tackled him to the ground.

"Ok, now gently squeeze the trigger." Victor instructed Jimmy as he held a nine millimeter pistol aiming at a target that was tacked to a tree not to far from them. Everyone was wearing eye and ear protection as Jimmy fired squeezed the trigger a few times. He came close to hitting the bulls eye, which was enough for the agents.

"Not bad Novak. Who knew a good ol Christian boy like you would be a decent shot." Gordon joked as he collected glasses and ear muffs from both Jimmy and Kenzie. Kenzie had gone first and proved to be decent shot as well.

The new couple scrubbed the dishes as the rain poured outside.

"Man, it's really coming down huh?" He said as he dried a plate.

"Yeah. Remember that one summer we all stayed in that beach house and Rumsfield…."

"Got so scared from the storm that he pulled a Scooby Doo and leaped into your arms and you fell back against me cause I was closest to you." He laughed at the memory of the blood hound jumping into his master's arms.

"Hey, you didn't about 120 lbs of hunting dog jump you at how ever many miles per hour!" She punched his arm, getting the sleeve of his shirt wet. She slowly began to back away as he started coming at her with bubbles.

"Oh, no you don't!" He laughed as he grabbed her waist and pushed the bubbles into her hair, but he ended up slipping on some water on the floor and ended up on the floor and took Kenzie with him. He ended up on his back while she was sprawled on top of his chest.

"You ok?" she asked as she brushed a lock of dark hair off his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You?" He asked as he cupped her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

She tried to hide her tremble as he callused thumb brushed her cheek. His hands were a bit of a contradiction. Rough yet smooth, hell Jimmy was a contradiction sometime. He was always so serious, but when they were together he was a total goof.

She felt him tuck a long strand of hair behind her ear as his hand moved to cradle her skull and pull her down to brush a soft kiss on her lips.

They were seconds from kissing when the power went out, causing them both to groan in frustration.

"Figures. We're finally alone, and the storm knocks the power out just as I'm about to finally kiss you."

"We don't think it was the storm." Gordon's voice suddenly came into the room, causing them to jump apart.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we have back generator that is suppose to kick on in the event we loose power. It was cut."

"You don't think it was..?" Kenzie asked tryin to hind the terror in her voice as Jimmy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We're not sure yet, but just to be safe, we're gonna put you two in the basement." Vic came from around the corner and led the two toward the door that led down to the basement.

Neither Jimmy or Mackenzie knew the house had a basemen till now and now they could see that it similar to a regular basement; a old couch and bean bag chair rested in the middle of the floor in front of an old TV with a bookcase on the far wall.

"Ok, now we're leave you guys a gun, but only use it if none of us came back to get you, understood?" Gordon explained as he place the gun on top of the TV, then turned and walked back up the stairs with Vic. The only sound that was made was the lock at the top of the stairs sliding into place.

The two sat in silence for only few minutes when they heard gun fire at the top of the stairs from behind the door, someone was shooting off the lock.

Grabbing the gun the TV, Jimmy ushered Kenzie behind him "Get behind me hon." He held the weapon tightly in his hand when they heard someone singing, causing Kenzie to stiffen in fear.

'I guess you say what can make me feel this way. My Girl. My Girl. My Girl.'

"Oh God, Jimmy it's Alistair. He used to sing that right before…"

He tighten his hand on the hand he had slipped in hers as well the gun just as the door was kicked open and Alistair loomed in the dim light.

"How sweet. Tell me Novak, did you enjoy what time you had with my lover?" Alistair tease as he used the pistol he had in his hand to the couple as he walked down the stairs.

"I was never your lover you bastard. That implies I actually enjoyed being with you." Kenzie yelled as she and Jimmy moved away from her ex as he stepped off the final step.

"You're not hurting her again Alistair, I swear to God!"

Alistair couldn't help but laugh at Jimmy courage. He was really will to risk his life for the slut. He continued to step forward while they moved back from him.

"Just how far are you will to go for her, Novak?"

"I'll die to protect her from you if I have to."

"Lets test that theory." Without warning he raised his gun and aimed it at Jimmy, who showed no signs of backing down.

A shot was fired, followed by Kenzie's screams.

Sorry it took forever. Next chapter will be up sometime next week.


	9. Houston, we have seduction

Jimmy had been shot. He had came true on his word; that he would die to protect her as he had shielded he with his body when the gun went off. She held him tightly as they fell to the ground

"Jimmy! Jimmy please don't leave me. I need you!" She yelled as his blood began to soak through her cloths.

"I love you Kenzie. Please remember that. I'll see ya in heaven angel." He softly said as he gently touched her cheek with a bloody finger, leaving a red streak run down her face as it slipped downward. His eyes slowing closed as his breathing stopped.

"Jimmy?" She shook his limp form not wanting to accept he was gone. "Jimmy!" She cried as she shook once more before pulling his still face to her chest and sobbed.

Alistair stood before her, gun aimed at her head.

"Just pull the freaking trigger you fucker." She said and heard another shot go off.

Jimmy held her tight as she woke up sobbing.

Ash had shot Alistair from behind, killing him with a head shot. It was finally over. After statements were given, the body was taken and the injured Rufus and Gordon were patched up, the two were finally able to turn in for the night.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. It's ok." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"It felt so real. You died in my arms and I told Alistair to pull the trigger so I could be with you." She cried harder into his chest.

"Hey" He took her tear streaked face into his hands and wiped at her eyes. "I'm here. He's gone and in a day or so we can go back to our lives, only this time we're together." He slowly brought her face to his and hesitated to kiss her.

"What?"

"I expect someone to knock at that door and interrupt us again." He joked

"I heard Ash threaten that if anyone came up here unless it was urgent, they would have to deal with 'Dr. Badass." She joked back as she grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips, finally knowing what he tasted like.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Hey Kenz, what do you think of this?" Jo asked as she held a pair of lace hunter green panties and matching lace bra.

"Jo, what you wear or don't wear with Gabe is none of my business." She said as she went back to the clearance rack at Aerie.

"I meant for you to wear on your date with Jimmy tonight." She teases as she held the under wear up against her friend's body.

"Are you saying my bra and underwear is dull and I need to buy stuff that even though it is comfy and my style, doesn't cover much?"

"Exactly! Kenzie, I just mean you and Jimmy have been together for a while."

"We've been dating for two weeks!"

"You've known him what, your whole life."

"Is this your subtle way of saying I need to get laid?" She asked as she took the outfit and went to ask for a dressing room.

"Yep." Jo grinned as she followed her to give her opinion.

"Come on Kenze! I wanna see how you look!"

"Jo, the last time I was this naked I was coming out of a Uterus! So excuse me for being a little nervous!" Mackenzie hiss through the closed door.

"Geeze, if you're this nervous with me, how you gonna act when you're with Jimmy!"

"Oh man, thanks a lot Jo! Now I gotta worry about that!"

"Calm down Miss Congeniality. Let me see how you look, then I'll treat ya to some pampering." She stood up from the chair she was sitting on in the waiting room as the door opened and Kenzie stepped out in the bra and underwear over the ones she had already been wearing. The green blended well with the natural tan on her skin. The bra cups stopped at just the top of her breast showing off a little bit of cleavage.

"Jo? You wanna close your mouth and give your opinion here, please?" Kenzie asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You are so buying it! Now we need to get you to the salon so they can do something with your hair and nails." Jo squealed as she ran out to wait for Kenzie to change.

"What's wrong with my hair and nails?" Kenzie asked her reflection as she removed the garments and changed back into her normal cloths.

Jo helped zip up her friend's dress as they waited for Jimmy to show. Her hair had been cut so it barely went past the ear and had several layers in it. Her toe nails stuck out through the open toed shoes she was wearing to reveal they were a light color called 'Blushing Bride' as were her nails.

Kenzie applied some light lip gloss when a knock came at the door and she heard Jo let her boyfriend in. It felt weird saying that. 'Boyfriend' Jimmy Novak was her boyfriend.' Grabbing her black clutch that matched her sleeveless black dress she went out to see him.

Jimmy breath once again caught in his throat when she walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with a v-neck neckline. The length went just a little past her knees, showing off her strong legs and her feet which were covered in simple black open toed shoes.

Jo smiled as she watch the two lovers go to one another and gently kiss on the lips as a soft smiles appeared when they separated.

"You ready to go?" He spoke in a soft whisper, holding her hand and touching their foreheads together so they looked in each other's eyes.

"Yeah." She gave his hand a lite squeeze, then turned around to Jo to say "I'll see ya tomorrow Jo."

"Actually, I crashing with Gabe tonight, so I guess you'll have to stay here Jimmy." Jo teased as she left the room, holding but the giggles that wanted out after seeing the look on her friend's faces.

"Jo's trying to get to sleep together, isn't she?" Jimmy asked as the drove in his blue Honda.

"Seems like it. She thinks we're at that stage in out relationship. But I explained to her many times that we both decided to wait till we were ready. So where are we going tonight?"

"Joshua's" He smiled as he saw a smile of her own lite up her brown eyes.

"That's wear we ate when we went to prom. You could have told me1 I feel overdressed.

"You look beautiful, I'm overdressed." He was wear black slacks with a white button down shirt, blue tie he knew she loved, and a black jacket.

"I think you look hot. Man, it is weird finally getting to say what I think you look like instead of waiting to gossip about it with Jo."

"And what exactly do I look 'hot' in? He raised an eyebrow as he tried to be seductive.

"Just about everything you wear and don't wear." She retaliated back as she leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

He wanted to pull the car over and kiss her back, but they had reservations for tonight and he wanted to stay on track so they could get back to her place for what he figured was one of the most important nights of their lives.

As promised here is the chapter. I wanted to get it out before I leave for a week for vacation, but I am taking a notebook so I can work on the next chapter while gone.


	10. Best that I can

I heard this Backstreet Boys song and not only loved it, but thought it was perfect for Jimmy and Mackenzie.

Joshua's was the perfect place for first dates, anniversaries, proposals, and nice dinners between lovers. It was where Jimmy, Kenzie, Ash, Jo, Cassie, and Brady had gone for dinner on prom night.

It was run by Joshua Gardner, his wife Missouri, their son Raphael and his wife Risa. The Gardner's had been members of Jimmy's father's church for some time and were good friends to both the Winchesters and Novaks.

The soft music blended with the small conversation in the dining room.

"So how's work going?" Jimmy asked as he took a sip of water.

"Not too bad. Madison on the other hand is starting to get cold feet."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Yeah. I mean Jess and Lisa both panicked a week before their weddings and called me at all hours of the night for therapy. I told then to call your dad, since he preformed both ceremonies and talk to him.

"Yeah. I remember him trying to calm them down a few nights." He also remembered how pretty she had looked at both weddings. She had been a bridesmaid at both weddings at least a year out of high school. For Dean's wedding she had worn a lavender dress with off the shoulder sleeves and for Sam's she wore a light blue one with sleeves that went past her shoulders. He had danced with her both despite that the fact he had Amelia as his date.

"So yeah that's what's going with me. How about you?"

"Well, I'm here with the girl of my dreams and she looks amazing right now in this light." He smiled at the blush starting to show in her cheeks.

"Hey guys." Raphael appeared almost out of no where.

"Hey Raph!" The couple said at the same time.

"So Jimmy, I see you finally pulled your head out your ass and asked Kenzie out."

"Did everyone but us know we were into each other?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty much. For a while we all wondered if you would get together. So is this the first date?"

"Actually. We've been together for a little over two weeks now. We'd go into how we got together, but we can't right now."

"Why?"

"FBI thing. Your remember Gordon? Well he helped with a little problem I was having with my ex and Jimmy stayed with me through the whole thing."

"Wow. Well I better get you guy's order before dad wonders what's up." He quickly took their orders and left them alone again.

After they finished dinner, Jimmy recognized the tune of the song playing.

"Come on lets dance." He stood up and took he hand leading her to the dance floor.

Some say that love isn't fair  
But they don't know you and me  
And when they tell me that love doesn't last alone  
That's when I look at you  
And it's alright just let me lead you  
He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck  
(Chorus):

It's ok if you close your eyes  
I'll be standing by your side  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can  
Your my heart and your my best friend  
And I promise till the end(yeah)  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can  
That I can... 

He gently kissed her temple and held her tightly to him, loving the feeling of then moving together to the music. He had requested the song personally after hearing it on the radio one day and the fact it was by one of her favorite bands 'The Backstreet Boys' was the icing on the cake. The lyrics said the words he at time was too afraid to say himself.

Time cannot tear us apart  
Were stronger than yesterday  
And though we've traveled so far  
You're still close to me  
Love changes everything  
And know that it's alright  
Just let me lead you (let me lead you)  
(Yeah)

(Chorus)  
It's ok if you close your eyes  
I'll be standing by your side  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can  
Your my heart and your my best friend  
And I promise till the end (yeah)  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can

Through the peaks and the valleys  
Your not alone  
And when the world's upside down you know I'm there  
And anytime I feel afraid that's when I look at you 

Kenzie stoked the hair on the back of Jimmy's neck and felt him kiss her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, the tip of the nose, before he finally kissed her lips 

With the best that I can  
I will love you(will love you) the very best I can  
The best that I can  
With every breath I take  
From this moment till the very end  
I'm gonna love(gonna love you) the best that I can  
The best that I can

It's ok if you close your eyes  
I'll be standing by your side  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can  
You're my heart and your my best friend  
And I promise till the end (yeah)  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can

I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna love you the best that I can

The two looked around them as the crowd left the dance floor.

"I love you angel."

"I love you too Jimmy."

"What do ya say we head back to your place and hang out?"

"Sounds good. What do ya wanna watch? 'Back to the Future' or something with a little more action?"

"Back to the Future sounds good. I don't need to feel inferior to those buff guys you drool over." He teased as he paid their bill and left a good tip.

"I do not drool." She smacked his shoulder.

"Really?" He teased as he held the door open for her and went to the drivers side. "So that one time we watched that one episode of 'True blood' you didn't drool over that guy who played that werewolf."

"Not my fault Hollywood makes werewolves all buff and hot and oh my god are you jealous?"

"Maybe. Do you get jealous when I look at other women?" She could tell he was being serious right now.

"I do get a little jealous, but I know you would never cheat on me and you know I would never cheat on you." She reached across the center consol to stroked his cheek which was covered in a light stubble. He leaned into her touch and kissed her fingertips as they brushed across his mouth.

"I know you would never."

"Besides babe, those guys got nothing on you. They're all fictional, and your real."

"Seriously? That's what your sleeping in?" He raised an eyebrow as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey blame Jo! She gave it to me as a joke! At least it isn't Edward." She gestured to the Eric shirt.

"Ok, I forgive you. But why did she get that for you? You're into werewolves."

"I had mentioned that Eric is the only vampire I like. I mostly read the books and they seemed to do a good job of casting him, so she got it for me."

"Well then that means, you have make me a shirt with some sexy picture of you on it." He teased as he moved to kiss her mouth.

"Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday." She laughed as she rolled onto her back as he rolled on top.


End file.
